Remembrance
by Lyricus-scriptor
Summary: a boy must go back to save his parents and thus negating his own existence
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related isn't mine!  
  
Spinning the medallion around Marcus couldn't help but marvel at the fact that an object so innocent looking could hold the key to the destruction of the Dark Lord Voldemort  
  
Even thinking that name made shivers run up and down his spine. Normally he wouldn't be afraid to think or even speak the name out loud but now, at this point, he didn't want anything to jinx his mission. They said that if you even thought of his name he would appear.  
  
That was in fact what some superstitious wizards and witches were thinking. Silly, he knew, but he would take whatever luck he was getting.  
  
The medallion came to a stop and Marcus looked closely at the simple carvings on it. He took hit and held it in the palm of his hand. It was small and just silver but on the side over the top were two snakes engraved. 'Silver and snakes, they would be dead give away 's when someone would see it they could easily recognize it as a Slytherin medallion.' He thought while grabbing for his wand. Corvus in transfiguret(1) and slowly he saw the intricate snakes change into the black birds that were the trademark of Ravenclaw.  
  
He put his wand back into his left sleeve but changed his mind and put it in his right. 'Can't forget that in Hogwarts now can I?' He thought amusingly. 'A left handed wizard putting his wand in his left sleeve is a bit awkward.'  
  
Standing up he took a last stroll through his house as a ritual of remembrance. Not that there were any good memories to remember. Walking up the stairs in the typical suburban muggle house he contemplated what he was about to do. Heroism wasn't what he excelled at. He just preferred a good book to all kinds of sports and adventures. 'But,' he thought ironically, 'wasn't that what got him into this mess in the first place?'  
  
Walking past all the empty rooms made him feel nostalgic. He pushed al those thoughts away and concentrated on what he wanted to do.  
  
He wanted to make one last trip to the attic. Near the end of the hallway there stood a small ladder propped up against the wall. He took the ladder and placed it against the opposite wall. He looked at it and just had to smile. He could remember the day he wouldn't have even been able to reach the end of it with his hands. No matter where they moved. The small ladder always went with them. Now, at about 6 feet, the ladder seemed so small almost doll like. Climbing the ladder he touched the ceiling with his hands trying to find the small rope that should have been hanging there. But since the lighting wasn't that good it took him far longer than expected to find it.  
  
Finally reaching it, he pulled it and the panel opened to the attic. Jumping from the small ladder he put it away quickly excitement washing over him, which was surprising since he never let anything get to him. He excused himself quickly thinking that it was only justified. He was about to go on a self-employed suicide mission and this was taking the first step. 'No,' he corrected himself, 'the first step was reading about that bloody potion in that book from Dad. The second step was actually finding the missing ingredient.' he thought patting the insides of his jacket and feeling the medallion.  
  
Satisfied he pulled out the inbuilt staircase and steadily he climbed up. Thank god he didn't mind heights, unlike his parents. When he was younger he sometimes mused if maybe he wasn't the child of one of his mothers friends. The one that was such a daredevil. Too bad he couldn't remember his name.  
  
Flicking on the light switch he pulled himself up en made him as small as possible since the ceiling was made for midgets it seemed. He smiled remembering his father saying the same to his mother when he told her that. His mother feeling very insulted replied that she wasn't short, she was just vertically impaired. His father used to laugh at that and she would as well. That was usually a normal sight in their household.  
  
Looking around all the junk both his parents had accumulated in their life spans. He couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. Finally finding what he was looking for he walked with a less certain attitude than a few minutes ago. Shoving aside a huge suitcase he opened one of his mothers boxes with stuff from her beloved childhood. All this was shipped back to his grandparents, where he now was staying, after being in storage for a few years. He found the books he was searching for. "Hogwarts: A history volume 5", "The biggest potions discovery's of the last 20 years" his mothers and fathers yearbooks, and at last, their notebooks.  
  
Sighing one last time he went back putting everything back to it's originally state and walked back to the place where he left his grandparents.  
  
They looked at him with faces that knew they were never going to see him again and it made him feel guilty. He was robbing them of their only grandson. Guilt, another emotion that coursed through him. He hadn't felt this much since his last stroll down memory lane.  
  
His self-imposed cold mentality would help him to be chosen in the house of his choice. He looked down at his trunks and shrunk them with a simple notion of his wand en put them into his pocket. The couple was seated at the kitchen table and Marcus put his robes that were hanging over one of the untaken chairs, on. He checked if anything was in place. Most of all his conformation letter, very important.  
  
He went to his grandmother and she cried silently hugging him as hard as she could as if she was trying to imprint the feel of her body into his but mostly voice versa. His grandfather, a sturdy man who looked almost a giant next to his petite wife, embraced him and wept as well.  
  
Freeing himself of the embrace he took a look at the nasty smelling concoction on the table. And knew he had to take it. He took the steaming glass in one hand, pinched his nose with the other and swallowed the whole in one time. He felt the effect immediately; his vision was a bit distorted but otherwise fine, but then excruciating pain. It felt as if all his bones were broken and then shoved together in make them smaller.  
  
He looked up to find that everything was a bit different, but at first he couldn't put his finger on it. It then clicked, it worked. He looked at the mirror that was hanging across him. A thin almost gangly face was staring back at him. Eyes so dark they were almost black. Dark curls framed his head and made him look younger than he really was. Thank god the robes had shrunk with him, or he would have looked really scrawny. Annoyed that he would have to go through puberty for the second time he took a closer look at his face. 'Excellent,' he thought, almost with glee,' none of my features are recognizable.'  
  
Saying goodbye for the last time he walked out of the door into the cab that was already waiting for 15 minutes. "Whereto young sir?" the cabdriver asked, looking in rear mirror seeing the entirely too serious young man. "To Kings Cross, London please." The cabdriver nodded in acceptance and ignited the car. Not taking looking back to his grandparents house Marcus Aurelius Snape brooded in silence..  
  
A/n 1 corvus in transfiguret means freely translated: transfigure into a raven 


	2. making new acquaintances is good, even t...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry potter related.  
  
Chapter two  
  
A new Home  
  
After arriving to Kings Cross and paying the cabdriver Marcus was now situated on a bench near the main entrance.  
  
He was still brooding over the possible consequents he would have to live with. He liked living in this world up and about 'till a year ago when his parents where still alive.  
  
He never had any siblings and the only living relatives he had were his grandparents from his mothers side. The grandparents of his fathers side he never met.  
  
The Snapes used to be a very influential family before the first rise of the Dark Lord. His father was an only child and the only heir to an old fortune. But after his father had joined the Dark Lords side his family had denounced them and only let them back into his lives when it was proven he was working for the Light after all.  
  
The young man thoughtlessly touched the small birdcage next to him and cooed some gentle words to the small tawny owl inside. He bought it in Diagon Alley the last time he was there.  
  
Thank god he wasn't so early as would have been his usual behaviour or he would have been really tempted to just forego everything and just leave and see where his feet (or any other means of transportation) would take him.  
  
He put a Notice-Me-Not spell on his robes and belongings so no one looked at him strangely when he arrived at the station. It was different in his memory but he would still be able to find it now. Taking out his letter of recommendation he glanced at it one more time just to be sure.  
  
He was now a transfer student from America and he was home schooled so he wasn't sorted yet. His new name was Robert Morgan, a reasonable common name that wouldn't arouse too much suspicion. The name was one thing, but an entirely different personality would be required if he wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Slytherin or Gryffindor were too high-profile to be any part of his mission. Besides, no one has any grudge against Ravenclaws.  
  
He had made some small notes he learned by heart about how he wanted this new person to be the right one for what he had to do.  
  
His father used to tell him that to pretend to be some one you where not wasn't difficult. Even without noticing it everyone does it. In every situation you become the person that that particular situation requires. You become the person you environment expects you to be. Having a different name was a good start, it allowed you to completely become that person.  
  
He smiled at that though and said to himself : 'Who ever said that having multiple personalities is a bad thing?.'  
  
Standing up pushed his trolley with his trunk and owl to the stations entrance and searched for platform 9 ¾ .  
  
He was going to do this, he thought, it can't be that difficult.  
  
Going from a member of a now prestigious, rich and influential wizarding family to a normal middle class half blood. He was going to have to bite his tongue if there ever were any remarks about his heritage. 'No' he corrected himself, 'Marcus Snape would have to bite his tongue, Robert Morgan is just a normal studious innocent young boy that doesn't have a mean streak in him.' he rolled his eyes to the skies above as if the would have an answer for him.  
  
Arriving at the platform of 9/10 he looked around him trying to be inconspicuous. He saw several children and their parents going to the wall that separated 9 from 10. he took a deep breath and started running. His mother told him often enough that her first time was also scary. He felt a sudden breeze and opened his eyes to see the Hogwarts express.  
  
It was just like his mother had described him.  
  
He was almost overrun by a flurry of red-head. A redheaded girl was the last of them and offered him a quick apology before leaving in a hurry herself. He left his trolley at the designated place and stepped aboard. He immediately came in contact with a person and he fell on said person.  
  
"Get off me" the person said, although that was probably the meaning of it even if it came out more like "gttffm".  
  
Marcus looked down at the person he knocked over and muttered a quick apology. Suddenly he was lifted of the boy, no man, and two apelike persona's asked  
  
"Everything alright Draco?" the young man stood up and brushed off the imaginary dirt on his robes and offered a quick response of "I'm fine Crabbe, Goyle".  
  
He then looked at the boy that had the audacity to run him, Draco Malfoy, over.  
  
He looked at the boy trying to asses him. He wasn't anything special. Tall thin and he had an aura of nervousness about him.  
  
Draco being Draco and a Malfoy to boot had a lot of experience with this. But there was something of about the boy. He exuded nervousness and something of a kicked dog complex but it was a too complete aura, almost artificial,. Nervous twitches an small glances at the two persons next to him that completed it.  
  
He asked in his most snobbish holier and thou tone that would give even the most anti revolutionary person tendencies to yell 'liberté, egalité et fraternité (1)'  
  
" Who are you that you don't know who you just walked into and haven't been on your hands and knees begging me for forgiveness?"  
  
The boy stuttered, which Draco also made a mental note of: "I - - am- - -s - s -o-rr-y, I d-idn't kn-ow.."he was cut of because Draco waved impatiently with his hand and said: "Yes, yes, we've already established that. who are you?"  
  
"I am Robert Morgan, I am a new student from America. I will be attending 6th year." The boy said calmer but still with the nervous aura in place.  
  
Draco wasn't interested, he never was mind you, it was difficult to find something new and exiting when you where rich as hell and handsome to boot. But there was something about the guy, something that was just off, Draco Malfoy didn't like things he couldn't place.  
  
With a drawl in his voice he said: "My name is Draco Malfoy, remember that. I am this years Head boy and the so-called unofficial leader of Slytherin. Since it is obvious you are lacking too much of a personality to be in Slytherin and you are too cowardly to be with the Gryffindorks and you don't have the brains to see when someone important is standing in front of you so you must be a Hufflepuff. Am I right?" Draco asked in a voice that just oozed amusement at this verbal abuse.  
  
The boy relaxed a bit more trying to ignore the still looming presence of the two Neanderthal wanna-be's next to him who had kept their mouths shut through the exchange. Marcus asked himself: 'How long would it have taken Malfoy to train them like that?' It was increasingly difficult to keep his tongue in check and to still try to radiate some kind of innocent none remarkable aura. When he was more settled he could change that, that was also part of the plan. But he had to make afresh start and with this new personality it wouldn't be too difficult he hoped.  
  
"I am yet to be sorted. I was home schooled but my parents and family couldn't teach me anything more and sent me here. I am hoping to be in Ravenclaw." He put just enough false bravado in that last remark to get some kind of dismissive response when the three men would realise he wasn't worth tormenting.  
  
"Hmm, I would be surprised if the hat would let someone like you in Ravenclaw. By your name I can tell that you are a Mudblood. The filthiest kind of wizard known to men. You are nothing but an abomination, a misfit. I have found your punishment and I have been lenient with you since you are new. You will hereby be renamed misfit and shall be addressed as such by all and you shall respond to that person and undergo whatever that person wants you to do." Draco said not feeling very benevolent at the moment, he would give the order that none of the Slytherins were to get involved with him. He was so pathetic it was just unbecoming for someone to be associated with him. He was trying to get rid of the stigma of the big bad Slytherins and trying to take the House into the 20th century. Kicking and screaming if he had to. Slytherin was perhaps the most dark of the houses but it was the stigma that the other houses put on Slytherin that drove so many of them tom the Dark side. Never being excepted could bring a person to do this. Not that that was true for all Slytherins but that was the point he was trying to make to the rest of the school. As long as they believed it, it wouldn't be any problem to just continue their own agenda.  
  
The boy was released by a hand wave of him and jolted like a rabbit into the nearest compartment.  
  
Marcus was relieved, very relieved. It was a moment of pure self-control when Malfoy had said al those things to him. It wasn't that he hadn't heard them before. It was the fact that until he would have spoken to a few persons in Hogwarts he couldn't do anything.  
  
He looked around to the curious faces watching him. He smiled uncertain and waved to them. They followed him with their eyes until he reached the door and went into the next.  
  
"Why hello..." A soft voice said to him. It was the girl from before, at the station. He looked at her and found her mildly interesting, as much as any boy not interested in anything female related could find a girl interesting. Next to her was a much taller red headed boy and across them was an also tall boy with an unruly mop of hair and small glasses.  
  
"Hello, I am Robert Morgan and I am starting here from America in the 6th year." He said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Harry Potter, and these are Ron and Ginny Weasely."  
  
A/N: An thus ends my second chapter. I never believed I could write. I still don't I only got one lousy review.. okay it was only posted the 24th but still.  
  
this was what the French said during the revolution: "F5reedom, Equality and brotherhood."  
  
Sorry it wasn't more exciting but I'm still working on some plot twist. I won't be a sappy love story and the main character will still be Marcus. 


End file.
